Demontale
by TheRPGFan
Summary: In the aftermath of a special pacifist run, not only are the monsters freed, but Chara and Asriel are alive and well. Asriel is grateful for his second chance, but Chara is still hostile to people, especially humans.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello there, everyone! This is my first time creating fanfiction, as well as my first time on this site. This takes places in an alternate ending of the popular indie game, UNDERTALE, that I have made up myself. Some things should be established in here first:

-Frisk and Chara and 10 years old, and female in this story. This is simply my opinion. I do not argue anyone else's interpretation of the character(s).

-Soriel is not a thing here. Please don't kill me. :(

-Charisk (CharaxFrisk), Friskriel(FriskxAsriel), Chariel (CharaxAsriel), and Chariskriel (CharaxFriskxAsriel) (probably) won't be a thing either. PLEASE don't kill me! :'(

-If you want to know how Chara and Asriel are alive, it will be discussed later. All you need to know is that Frisk is somehow more awesome here.

ALSO: This was originally in 2 parts, but I decided to combine them, since they were both relatively short. (about 850 words each)

* * *

* CHARA...wake up! Please wake up! There goes ASRIEL, AGAIN. What does it matter for? You don't want to bother waking up unless it's a new plan to destroy humanity. He knows. SHE knows this. And yet-

* "CHARA, I know you're awake! Please stop trying to sleep the day off." Well, would you look at that: him of all people trying to be firm. Nevertheless, you get up anyway, if to at least get him to stop.

* "What." You say with the most flatout voice you can manage. You just didn't get it; considering what you were trying to do, you'd think sleeping the day off would be the least of their worries.

* Mom wants to talk with you about something! You absorbed everyone's souls to destroy the planet, and you failed. There was nothing TO discuss.

It's been 6 months since the BARRIER was destroyed. Everyone has now integrated into human culture, and Frisk is the ambassador of humans and monsters. And here YOU are, wasting your time after your last attempt to destroy humanity.

. . .

The plan was simple: gather enough SOULS to cross the barrier. That ASRIEL failed you last time, so you figured that you would have to do something yourself. So when that human fell onto your grave, you jumped on the opportunity to possess her body. It wasn't hard, really; They had similar enough features to you, the same age, height, and most importantly: Determination. The power ot change the world. You then enacted a campaign of Genocide upon the underground, using her body as a host. You'd break her spirit, lea ving her on the dust for a while, until you gave her the big demand.

* You will give me your SOUL.

And there it was. Right there was your key to your victory. Knowing FRISK well (maybe even more than they know about themselves), they would jump at the opportunity to help anyone in need, even when it would doom them forever. Once they sold their soul, you took full control, and would free all of the monsters, only to end them later. Not even that comedian could realize in time that you were not FRISK, and when he did, all of his close friends would already be dust.

You enjoyed those final moments of those timelines, when that stupid grin on his face finally faded as you stuck the knife into him. You finally got the correct response: loneliness, fear, and agony. It brought you complete pleasure...well, the closest you CAN feel to pleasure, you suppose. Not even doing it six times over got old. That comedian's jokes may be the only thing worse than you, but at least he earns his title: his different reactions were always amusing to you. "This was almost too easy!", you thought. You couldn't believe that this would be so effortless.

Of course, like always with you, things were never that simple. You got too cocky, too greedy, and you paid the price: worthless pity.

...

you wasted enough time here in your room. It's time to leave.

You stepped into the living room. It's filled with books (mostly of snails)

Then, your mother put down her book and looked up at you.

My child, I would like to discuss something with you. Please sit down. She has a worried look when saying so. Great. More pity on the murderer. Just what you needed. You decided to humor her and do as you are told., and sat on the sofa.

* CHARA, I understand that you might be still a bit surprised at your sudden new life. but please, try to relax. There is no danger here. You couldn't help but laugh. It was a bitter one, full of mirth and anger.

* M-my child, this is no laughing matter! I want you to be at peace!

* Mother. You know that there is a large danger in this room. And you are talking to it. You took in the greatest danger on this planet and took her in, telling her that "everything is OK." It is hilarious.

* Self loathing is NOT comedic.

* It is if it is correct, which it absolutely is.

* SIGH. I see you are very stuck in this self deprecation.I will let this go for now, but this will not be the last time I will bring this up.

You briskly walked back to your room. As soon as you closed the door, decided to check your stats.

"CHARA"

LV 1

HP 20 / 20

ATK 0 (0) EXP: 0

DEF 0 (0) NEXT: 10

WEAPON: Nothing

ARMOR: The Locket

GOLD: 0

"Lies." You muttered to yourself. You can't believe that this is you now. All of that preperation, all of that planning, all of the RESETs...gone. The thing you worked hardest at was washed away, all by a human. It's a familiar feeling, almost like when...

...

You push it back from your mind, closing the stats screen as well. You decide to use the television. It's not like anyone is in here. That human is probably somewhere foisting their kindness at somebody. You grab the remote and look through the DVDs.

Ugh. You regret ever entertaining the idea of going to buy these things. That giant reptile ended up buying a bunch of "anime". you openly protested to viewing such trash. Something wasn't right about it, and it wasn't just those godawful designs.

When they finally (and you meant FINALLY) got to some actual fighting, it was some of the most ridiculous things you ever saw. Who yells out their attacks like that, and why does it seem like half of the characters end up shirtless in those fights? It weirded you out in so many different ways.

You decided to take out the one YOU picked out. You figured that if you were going to watch trash, you might as well pick one with ease of digestion. You reached and grabbed "Bese-

...

It's gone. Who could've done thi-

...

no.

No.

NO.

"NO!" You immediately turned around, and sure enough, there was a small, white dog, with the disc in its mouth. Your SOUL immedately bellowed out your battle music, MEGALOVANIA.

* It's a small, white, Annoying Dog.

FIGHT

* You wildly swing your fists at the Annoying Dog.

* They all missed.

* The dog didn't even move.

* The Annoying Dog ran away!

"CHARA? Is everything OK in there?" Oh god, you do NOT need any of this right now. But of course, because this timeline HATES you, the human peeked right in anyway.

Frisk is a 10-year-old (the same age as you) girl from Ebott Village. You never questioned why she fell, and honestly? You didn't care. She slowly stepped into the room, wearing her signature blue and purple striped shirt.

"Of course, it's just that mutt stole a DVD I was going to watch."

"But I thought you didn't like anime...?"

"I don't."

The human was confused at your answer, and wait...that made no sense to you either! Urgh, Whatever! That dog has annoyed you enough.

"So why are you still here? Don't you have any of your fake kindness to give to another human?"

All of a sudden, everything went black and white again. Only this time, it's Frisk in front of you.

* It's the human.

ACT

* Talk

* I tell the human to leave me be.

"CHARA...

Are you OK?"

No bullets.

* Stop.

ACT

* Talk

* I ask the human why they bother to care.

"Well...

We're friends...

...Right?"

No bullets.

* ...

ACT

* Talk

* I tell the human that it means nothing.

"..." The human's face went to a melancholy look. Your ATK rose!

No bullets.

* Don't give me your pity.

ACT

* Talk

* I ask the human if we're done here.

Suddenly, the human's face went to a look of determination.

"CHARA. I don't know what happened to you before. It must have been very bad. But remember: things are different now. You don't have to worry about being hurt anymore!" Then the human...smiled at you.

Indignation very quickly rose up within you. You CAN'T BELIEVE they brought up your weakest moment like that! The moment when you hesitiated killing her, and then you-

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want you to get better someday."

* The human steps closer to me, with their arms streched out.

ACT

...

(I'll never get do you want to comfort a murder? Why do you keep being nice to me?)

...

(I killed you...everyone...many times over.)

...

(I don't...understand...)

...

* Accept Hug

"There we go!" Color slowly faded back into the world, with you hugging Frisk for a good while. after you stop hugging her, Frisk moves towards the door. "I'll be right back!" Frisk moved towards the door, and left, closing it behind her. You flop back on your bed. Great. You got weak again. And unexpectantly, that annoying dog is right back in your room, DVD still in it's mouth. It just...plops it back down and walks away.

You take the DVD and put it back on the shelf. You walked back out the door.

* * *

...And that's it! I hope you'll enjoy it and come back for more. But anyway, here's more important info that you should know:

If you are confused with the MEGALOVANIA part:

1\. This follows the headcanon that MEGALOVANIA is Chara's boss music.

2\. This also follows the headcanon that character themes (or just boss themes) are attached to their SOULs and play in-universe.

And here's one that I made up myself that requires some real explaining:

Due to events that will be explained later, Chara and Frisk can both use magic. Basically, unlike normal humans, they ARE attuned to their SOULs (well, enough to use magic, at least.) This won't really come into play much though, at least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part! here's the second chapter.

 **WARNING: Contains harsh (and possibly cringeworthy) language. Also racism against goatbro. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

It's still morning, so you figured you might as well do something else. You went and grabbed a snack from the kitchen (chocolate bar), and went outside, presumably to look at the flowers.

Those skeletons were sitting outside the porch. The tall one was fiddling with those odd colored cubes. He seems to be getting better.

"HMM? OH! HELLO THERE, HUMAN!"

"The great papyrus" probably made you less irritated that you think you should be. He was also as sickenly nice as Frisk, but he only came here once a week (along with...him), so it's not like he was a constant nuisance. Even his "spaghetti" was actually starting to taste of real food. You could've sworn that if you didn't use those golden flowers all that time ago, that sad, mutilated dough of the past could've been a fine substitute.

Of course, he wasn't alone.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, kid."

"..." You said nothing.

"if you're wondering the others are, they're uh, waiting in the car."

You looked forward, and sure enough, you saw Asriel and Frisk in the back seat of the tall one's vehicle, talking about something, you suppose.

"They wanted to help with grillbz' new place. you comin'?"

You really didn't feel like answering him, so you simply nodded and got in the car. the tall one and that comedian followed suit and waved goodbye to Toriel. That comedian still calls her "old lady", but she doesn't seem to mind. You figured it was because there was some truth to that claim.

Grillby's new place was outside the suburbs of town, into where lots of stores were. On the way there, you noticed a VERY large amount of restaurants. Why? How many people are that lazy to cook their own meals? Whatever. It wasn't your place to care about people's laziness.

"Grillby's Eatery" is sort of like a jack of all trades eatery. It was a pub ran by both Grillby and Muffet. The workers were almost nothing but spiders. You remembered how the health inspector nearly lost his mind when he saw a spider deliver his wine to him. It actually got a genuine chuckle out of you seeing his face go beet red with rage. You almost wished you actually saw it then, instead of at school.

You decided to look at Muffet's side of the bar. Even though it was supposedly co-owned, everyone knew Muffet was the one wearing the figurative pants in this busniess venture. Not to say Grillby didn't have a say in things...it was just that there was hardly a time when a suggestion for the restaurant from Muffet went unfulfilled. Luckily for them, they all seemed to improve the restuarant instead of the opposite way around.

"So,where do we start, Grillby?", Asriel said from across the bar, with Frisk following suit.

"...Here." Grillby handed the three of you large stacks of pamphlets. They said as follows:

WOULD YOU LIKE TASTE TO THE MYSTICAL FEELING OF MONSTER FOOD?

THEN COME OVER TO "GRILLBY'S EATERY"

THOUSANDS OF YEARS OF SEALED-AWAY FOOD HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU IN MANY, TASTE BUD SATISFYING WAYS.

(COME AT OPENING NIGHT AND RECEIEVE A FREE GIFT CARD)

You...figured it was a good enough sell. You, Frisk, and Asriel moved to the streets. You start to walk out the door, but before you leave:

"...Hey. Chara, right?" Sans abruptly called.

"...what?"

"thought I'd tell ya this, since...the other kid probably won't understand...but her advice.

it ain't workin' too good. Words fallin' on deaf ears an' all that.

So probably keep that in mind when you're handing out those flyers, ok?"

"...sure." And right before you're out of earshot...

"oh yeah, and remember...

, O K ? "

"Howdy, sir!" A gruff man in a t-shirt, blue jeans, and a cigarette turned around. He looked very annoyed just by your presence alone, like how someone might look at vermin where they don't belong. He slowly and methodically paced towards the three of you.

"The hell are you supposed to be?"

Asriel flinched at such harsh language. "Well,I'm...I'm a boss monster from the underground."

Yeah, I know that! Weirdos like you 'ave been clogging up the news for months. What I mean is: "What the FUCK kind of world puts a goat in a sweater!?"

Asriel was starting to tear up. Frisk was looking a bit more worried.

"B-but I'm NOT a goat! I'm a monster!"

"Yea, I got that. With your weird fur,your face...and those ears..."

"H-HEY! LET GO!" The guy suddenly grabbed him by the ears, kicking and bawling.

"Why should I? You ain't human!"

"H-H-HEY!"

Eh? Who's there? he looked around, and faced the the girl right next you, her rarely opening eyes lookiing right at him.

That girl was Frisk.

Slowly, the man's angered face went to one of completely laughter.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" He dropped Asriel, clutching to his sides like it was part of a joke.

"S-s-s-stop hurting him!"

"The hell are you supposed to be!?" He walked closer. "His girlfriend!?"

Real Knife

"I-I'm his f-friend! Now please don't hurt him anymore!"

Equip

* Equipped the Real Knife.

"I've got a better one! How about you get lost!?" He raised his fist and...

FWIP!

You held the fist with your free hand, looking at him right in his eyes. You didn't look at him with anger or disgust. You look at him with...that face. that smile you used to greet Frisk during your plan. That face when you revealed the nature of speed, attack, defense, etc.

"Huh? What the fuck?"

"Golly! looks like someone has to teach you some manners!" You said in the sweetest voice you know, hoping to unnerve him. It worked.

"H-hey, let go of my hand, you creepy-ass kid."

"But you were going to hurt my friend! I can't have you doing that, can't I?"

"Hey. I-I'll back off. w-we can just go our separate ways, and-"

"I'm so sorry mister, but...

I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

* * *

And there it is. I'm conflicted on making the upcoming battle in either Chara or the man's perspective.


End file.
